Snoopy!!! The Musical (TV special)
Snoopy!!! The Musical is the thirty-first animated television special based on Charles M. Schulz's comic strip Peanuts and the second one to be based on a stage musical, the animated version of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown having first been broadcast two years earlier. Snoopy!!! The Musical first aired on CBS on January 29, 1988. It is based on the musical comedy of the same name that was first performed in 1975. Unusually for a Peanuts television special, the audience can hear Snoopy's thoughts in the form of human speech and song, although the child characters in the show can not understand him. The only other program in which this is the case is the adaptation of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. Contents of the show Snoopy!!! The Musical '' centers around the characters, Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt and Peppermint Patty. Unlike in the comic strip, all five children are portrayed as attending the same school and being in the same class, taught by Miss Othmar. Other ''Peanuts characters, including Schroeder, Frieda, Marcie and Franklin appear briefly in non-speaking roles. The show consists of a series of vignettes, without a unifying plot, each vignette containing a song. The featured songs are: * "Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be" - Sung by Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt, and Peppermint Patty. * "Woodstock's Theme" - Instrumental. * "Snoopy's Song" - Sung by Snoopy and all the child characters. * "Edgar Allan Poe" - Sung by all the child characters, about their fear of Miss Othmar asking them difficult questions that they cannot answer. * "I Know Now" - Sung by Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, and Lucy van Pelt. Rerun van Pelt makes a brief cameo appearance when Linus is confronted by his parents for attempting to trade his little brother for a bike. Charlie Brown also makes a brief cameo when he drops his cookie jar. * "The Vigil" - Sung by Linus van Pelt as he waits in the pumpkin patch for the Great Pumpkin, accompanied by Snoopy. * "Clouds" - Sung by all the child characters and Snoopy * "The Great Writer" - Sung by Snoopy the World Famous Author as he writes a story that begins, "It was a dark and stormy night." * "Poor Sweet Baby" - Sung by Peppermint Patty to Charlie Brown. The Little Red Haired Girl and Schroeder also appear. * "The Big Bow Wow" - Sung by Snoopy as he celebrates his promotion to Head Beagle. * "Just One Person" - A song about believing in yourself, sung by Snoopy and all the child characters. Schroeder, Frieda, Marcie, Franklin, 5 , Violet (in archival footage only), and other unnamed extras appear. Cast * Sean Colling - Charlie Brown * Tiffany Billings - Lucy van Pelt * Jeremy Miller - Linus van Pelt * Ami Foster - Sally Brown * Cam Clarke - Snoopy * Bill Melendez - Snoopy/Woodstock * Kristie Baker - Peppermint Patty Goofs *Often in the special, Lucy and Peppermint Patty switch voices. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0174222 Snoopy!!! The Musical (TV special) on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28578-Snoopy-The-Musical Snoopy!!! The Musical (TV special) on the Big Cartoon Database.] es:El musical de Snoopy pt:Snoopy O Musical Category:TV specials Category:Snoopy Category:Snoopy!!! The Musical Category:1988